The Fox Miester
by RightwardAbyss
Summary: Lord death after taking both Minato's soul to death's city and Hinata's mother when she died from giving birth to Hanabi has had enough. He saw all the beatings Naruto gets. and how Hinata is constantly berated for her kind heart. So Lord death decides to intervine. What will become of the pair? Hinata/Naruto Tsubaki/Naruto pairing. And rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

The Fox Miester.

~Yo reader's I don't own Naruto or Soul Eater If I did. Well Death the kids syemetry problem would be none existant. anyhow enjoy n.n~ (Btw this is a Tsubaki/Naruto Hinata/Naruto pairing.)

You see it was October 10th and a terrible attack has happened to Konaha. A demon of tremendious power came on that night to destroy the village, its name was The Kyubbi No Yoko, The Nine Tailed Fox.

Little did anyone know that the Fox was not attacking by choice it was under the spell of a curse clan. The Uchiha Clan. A strange man in a orange spiral masked appeared that night before the Kyubbi and used his Sharingan to force it to attack Konaha.

Now the Forth Hokage Minato Namikaze knew he had no choice but to seal it away after a long and tireing battle against the fox and so as he summon Lord Death time stood still as Minato stood on Gamabunta the boss summoning toad's head. He saw for the first and last time. (Atleast he thought) What Lord Death looked like.

A being in a pitch black cloak with any jagged edges, he wore a almost cartoonish skull mask on his face, and two big white palms for hand's. (best description of Lord Death i can do.)

Minato knew he was dead so he asked the Death God. "Lord Death I ask you please seal away th Kyubbi No Yoko's soul into my son It's the only way to save my village!"

Lord death had a serious look on his mask as he said to the man. "Very well but you will not see your boy for a very long time Minato Namikaze, You and your fallen wife will not be devoured, No you will come with me to 'Death City' to be Meister Instructors at my academy. I can see to much potential in you both to just let it fade away."

Minato was a man who was rarely shocked, but this floored him. Him and his wife would be spared oblivion to train these Miester's and his village would be safe.

Minato was shocked out of his thought's when time suddenly moved forward again.

~Meanwhile~

Sarutobi Hiruzen the third Hokage and the man know as 'The professor' and 'The God of Shinobi' came apon the sight of Gamabunta entangled with the Kyubbi. He thought to himself as he and his personal AMBU guard saw the fourth summon Lord Death.

"I see it has come to that, I'll watch over the boy for you Minato, Kushida."

Suddenly a long black hand with a big white glove shot out and reached deep inside the Kyubbi body, the Kyubbi roared in agony as it's soul was ripped out and and turned into a red orb a 'Kishin Egg.'

As Lord Death's hand came back to him he thought to himself as he looked at the child before plunging the sphere into the seal on it's belly.

"Maybe just maybe your strong enough to bring harmany to 'Sanity and Insanity' who know's but we'll be watching young Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

As Gamabunta -poofed- on home as soon as the Kyubbi's body dissapered Lord Death took Minato down to the ground beside his wife and turned toward's Sarutobi as he handed the man the child and said.

"Hiruzen I will not devour either of there soul's but they will be working for me in 'Death City'"

With that said Lord Death reached for a mirror in the void of his black cloak and it shined brightly before it revealed 'Death City.'

Minato picked up his wife bridal style and turned to the 3rd and said with a sad smile. "My last wish as the 4th Hokage is for the village to see my son as a hero Sarutobi, he's the reason the village has been spared the Fox's wrath not me. Take care of him."

And so Minato Namikaze and Lord Death went threw 'Death's Mirror' leaving behind a cry little boy who story has truely began.

The story of a Ledgend.

~Yo reader's how'd I do n.n hope you liked it so far. Read and review. oh a quick poll.

A- should Tsubaki meet Naruto during the Mizuki incident?

B-should Naruto meet Liz and patty and they be his main weapon along with Tsubaki.

Or C- Naruto has Tsubaki as a team mate and soul is his primary weapon on team 7.

~read and review n.n~


	2. Chapter 2

~6 Year's later after the sealing~

Six year's it had been six year's since the death of Minato Namikaze who sacrificed him along with his wife both died that day.

Tsubaki a death sythe watched every day threw Lord death's mirror over the boy and had to admire his strength at such a young age.

She remembered when he was 3 year's old Lord death and her watched young Naruto get another beating by the foolish villager's. Lord Death was astounded and with a small bit of pride in his voice turned to Tsubaki and said.

"Young Naruto is remarkably resiliant, to last so long and not succome to the madness that's all around him that boy is a one of a kind soul that rarely comes along."

Lord death was also curious on another soul in Konaha little Hinata Hyugga. He was told about all the customs of the Hyugga clan by Minato who was now a professor at DWMA Academy and Kushida who was the school's nurse.

He scowled at his mirror as he saw Hiashi Hyugga berate his daughter on her weaknesses after a incident with her being Kidnapped by Kumo nin. (You all know that little story)

He said to himself in agetation. "Hiashi if I had known you would have behaved like this I would have took your soul along with your wife's that night, But Kami has plans for you. What I do not know"

~Flashback No Jutsu!~

Naruto was trying to make it home to his appartment that night threw the forest. He heard a scream and thought to himself. "That sounds like Hinata-Chan I hope she ok?"

So he dashed off and once he came apon the sight of Hinata tied up. He attacked with all his little might.

"Hinata-Chan!" Naruto roared as he rushed out of the forest with a strong stick.

(Hinata-Chan!) Hinata heard his voice and thought to herself in relief. "It's Naruto-kun he Nearby!"

Then fear suddenly crept in as she relized Naruto was severly outmatched by these Kumo nin holding her hostage.

"Naruto-kun please, please run away!" She screamed in her head as she heard the fighting.

Naruto had stalled long enough for some Konaha Shinobi to catch up and kill the Kumo Nin, but as they say no good deed goes un-punished.

And so another beating happened as Hiashi hung his head and walked away with a crying Hinata, That is why he is upset with her now as he said sternly.

"Hinata you are heiress of this clan, you should never let your guard down because look what has happened. Your lack of manifesting the Byakugan had almost cost the clan dearly tonight."

~Flashback No Jutsu Kai!~

~Back with Lord Death and Tsubaki~

Lord Death's patients had reached his end he roared out yelling very pissed off.

**"SPIRIT! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE OR SO HELP ME KAMI YOU WILL NEVER GO TO THAT BAR OF YOUR'S AGAIN! I'LL HAVE YOU DOING SO MUCH OF MY PAPERWORK YOU WILL BE IN YOUR DESK FOR ETERNITY!"**

"A red headed man in a dark suit burst threw the door to Lord Death's chamber's sweating bullet's as he stood before a angry Reaper.

He thought to himself as he looked across or 'Tryed' to look across Lord Death's shoulder towards his mirror to see what has him so upset. "The only time I've seen him this upset is the Halloween after Asura's defeat and Blackstar had used his ninja wire to T-P the entire school.

(A/N; Now tell me people seriously that's the kinda thing Blackstar would probably do.)

What poor fucker has got Lord Death pissed!"

Once Lord Death calmed down after taking a few deep breaths he turned towards the pair and said.

"Spirit your coming with me and Tsubaki to Konaha the Village hidden in the leaves. In 'The Ninja World' to get to promiseing new students for our academy. Spirit, You and I will go get Hinata Hyugga and Tsubaki you will retreive Naruto Uzumaki. Cut down anyone in your way."

"Meet up at the tower when you find Naruto Tsubaki. Me I have a old monkey to speek to."

~Yo reader's how are you likeing the story so far. old poll is still up but here's one real quick about Hinata.~

A-Should she become a secondary weapon to Naruto

B-Should Hiashi still remain a cruel father or start to care for her later in the story.

or C- We give Hinata a weapon.

~Got any idea's for a OC weapon leave a review and tell me whats you think n.n~

(A/N; And like in my other fanfic I'm bringing in 'The Frying Pan of Doom!' And Hinata's swinging for the fences n.n~

Later n.n


	3. Chapter 3

18 year old Tsubaki Nakatsukasa was running threw the portal Lord Death assigned her as she was making her way to Konaha No Sato. She looked back as Lord Death went threw his Mirror and thought "I only felt Lord Death this angry once. And that was when he fought against Asura."

"When he faced true maddness."

Now as she was running she felt it even from inside the tunnel connecting the worlds as she whispered to herself.

"Maddness, its everywhere in that village. Has the loss of there loved ones against the Kyubbi driven them to this?!"

(A/N; If your wondering what Tsubaki is running threw think of it as Lord Deaths version of a Sen-Kai-Mon like in bleach. Which btw I dont own.)

As she burst threw the other side she saw nothing but tree's so she rushed at high speed towards the village where she senced Lord Death's presence.

~In Konaha~

It was the midde of the night and Hiashi Hyugga head of the Hyugga clan was just passing threw the dojo to his study thinking to himself. "I have to push her harder Hinata still is to weak"

While in the middle of these thought as he passed by a mirror on the wall a long curved sythe burst suddenly threw the mirror and in one swing tryed cleaving him in half.

Hiashi barely had any time to dodge but did not escape unfazed, a long deep gash went down his arm as he had used Jukken to redirect the sythe's tragetary from cleaving him in two.

As he activated his Byakugan he saw the rest of the attacker pull himself from the glowing mirror. And who he saw immidiately was and studdered in fear.

(A/N; Just to let you guys no im doing no studdering for anyone and mainly none for Hinata. even though it's kinda cute.)

"Lord Death what are you doing here?"

Lord Death looked hard at Hiashi and said to him coldy.

"I should kill you Hyugga. Ive been watching how your village and ever since I sealed the kyubbi into young Naruto and regretabelly took your wife you been beittleling young Hinata! She is a CHILD!"

Spirit transformed back to his human form as he stood by Lord death and stood silent as Lord Death's voice grew Louder in anger.

"YOU SEEM TO FORGET YOUR AGREEMENT WITH ME HYUGGA! I SPARED LITTLE HANABI FROM MY GRASP BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD TREAT BOTH YOUR DAUGHTERS EQUALLY!"

"INSTEAD I FIND YOU THAT YOU **LIED! **TO ME!"

Once Lord Death took a deep breath to calm himself he said to Hiashi as coldly as he could as spirit transformed back into a sythe as some of the main branch member's rushed inside the dojo.

"Bring little Hinata-chan to me or I will tear this compound apart until i find her."

The surronding main branch members were angered this thing wanted to kidnap Hinata-san so they all activated there Byakugan as the spokesperson of the group said to Lord Death.

"Creature we will not let you have Lady Hinata your fate is to die at the hands of the mighty Hyugga!"

As the group of 30 men and wemen charged Lord Death all he said to himself as he reared back spirit in sythe form as they got closer, and closer.

"**Foolish Human's"**

And the bloodbath begain, the first man who got close to him tryed to hit Lord Death in the back with a Jukken strike and in a swift motion of Lord Death's sythe the man's hands fell to the ground as he screamed out in pain collapseing to the ground.

Another fool had atleast some courage to fight him face to face as he tried getting underneath Lord Deaths guard to strike at his heart but Lord Death used 'Reaper Chop' to backhand the man threw the Dojo wall.

Hiashi watched in horror as his best fighters of his clan were being mowed down by **DEATH **himself.

Once the last man dropped to the floor Lord Death swung spirit to the side flinging off the bood onto the wall as he said to Hiashi.

"Now where is little Hinata-Chan so I can take her to Death City."

Hiashi had went on his hands and knee's begging Lord Death saying. "Please I beg you don't take her away from me!"

Lord Death was looking hard at Hiashi searching his very soul for any deception and finally came up with a solution and said to Hiashi.

"I am still takeing her Hiashi" Lord Death held up his hand to stop any interuptions and continued saying. "However after her training with Little Naruto-kun they both will be back in time for the Genin exam's they will be Konaha's first Meister and weapon working for me."

"When I feel they are ready little Hinata-Chan will challange young Hanabi-Chan and a Hyugga Prodogy for clan head status and will win to prove to those foolish elders that she is not weak, if when they return your counsel trys seperating the two you, if I continue seeing her get mistreated because of her kind heart you will personally feel my **WRATH! IS THAT CLEAR!"**

Hiashi could only nod slowly so he would not upset the Reaper as he continued saying. "By some chance if I mean IF little Hanabi-chan and the hyugga prodogy defeat Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan I wil bring back your wife to you."

~Meanwhie with Tsubaki~

As she was rushing towards Konaha the shadows all around her were twisting vioently as she held out her hand and summoned the 'Demon Blade' the black markings going all over her body as she thought to herself senceing Naruto's soul in pain and fear.

" I'm coming Naruto-kun...Hold on I'm Coming!"

(A/N; So how I do I hope the suspense is building up and anyone have any suggestion's on how to introduce Medusa please comment and review n.n and As for naruto's weapon I'm having him duel weild both Tsubaki and Hinata like death the kid did to Liz and patty. I'll explain how he will be able to in the next chapter in "Death City"


	4. Chapter 4

As Tsubaki made it to the village wall of Konaha she used her long black ponytail and turned it to a chain sythe as she threw it up onto the wall and quickly scaled it to the top.

As she got to the top she closed her eyes and used 'Soul Sence' to try and locate Naruto in the mass village.

(A/N; it's a OC techniquie i created basicly like a Espada's Pesquisa to find souls but only specific target's the user wants. pretty much a filtered version of it. Btw I don't own bleach.)

Her eyes shot open as she had a small smile as she said jumping off the wall. "Found you Naruto-Kun."

~Meanwhile with Naruto~

He was hurt, Kunai sticking out of his back as he was running threw the village running for his life as he thought to himself in tear's.

"Why? Why do they hate me? Why do they always hurt me is it because of my pranks? or is there something more. But why do they always want to kill me."

As he dove into a ally he cursed as he saw it was a dead end. Panting and exausted he turned to face another beating as the drunking mob cheered some yelling out.

"Kill the demon! Kill it!"

"We will finally get revenge for the Fourth Hokage!"

"Kill the Demon send it back to hell!"

As the beating commenced Naruto was loosing consciousness the last thing he saw was the three Chunin in the mob have there head's sliced off by a very long Chain-Sythe as he was being pulled into his mindscape.

~Tsubaki's arrival to the beating~

Her blood ran cold as she saw the mob beat on the poor boy, she knew that he was defenseless and a sudden thought came back to mind that made her smile as her long black hair slowly turned into her Chain-Sythe and fall gently into her hands.

~Flashback No Jutsu~

Lord Death turned to Tsubaki and said to her, "Tsubaki you will retrive Naruto Uzumaki cut down anyone who gets in your way."

~Flashback Kai!~

Tsubaki threw the Chain-Sythe at the Chunin as she said to herself letting a little bloodlust flow. "Lord Death did say cut anyone down in my way and these fools are in my way."

As the mob screamed in terror the remaining Ninja turned around and saw a strange young woman with black Markings across her face and a dark sword in her hands.

But what really had the mob disturbed was in her other hand was a long Chain-Sythe attached to her head as she said coldly.

"Move aside please that young man is coming with me. Lord Death wants to meet him."

The civilian's were confused by that statement but the Ninja tensed and the leader of them stood forward and said to Tsubaki.

"I don't know WHAT you are girl and I don't know who this 'Lord Death' Is but if your here to try and save the demon you'll die to!"

As the Ninja drew swords and charged with a battle cry toward's Tsubaki she raises the sword in front of her face and as the maddness started to take affect the shadows all around her started vilently thrashing as she chaged into the mob as she called out in a scream.

"Let's go WILD!"

~Sarutobi's arrival at the scene~

As usual the council (Specificly the civilian side) kept him busy in a meeting as Sarutobi Hirizeren made his way towards Naruto to try and save him from another beating as he thought to himself.

"Damn that council I hate when they do this to me, Naruto please be safe until I get there."

As he and his personal ANBU arrived he saw a chilling site. A young woman soaked almost completely in blood as bodys of the usual mob laid all around her as she was knelt down by Naruto's unconscious body.

He and the ANBU jumped into the alley he approached her catiously and said stirnly. "I thank you for saving young Naruto-Kun but I need to know who are you and how did you get into my village. What is your intention's toward's Naruto-kun?"

As Tsubaki's 'Demon sword' dissapered and the black markings also dissapered she smiled softly as she picked up Naruto in her arms and turned to the 3rd and said.

"Hokage-san I work for Lord Death someone who you know very well he is here in Konaha as retriveing little Hinata and I am here for young Naruto-kun. All will be explained at your tower."

As she turned from the now very worried Hokage she said over her shoulder very coldly.

"Oh and Hokage-san Lord Death is not pleased with this village..Or you for that matter."

As the group made there way to the Hokage's tower a very unhappy Lord Death was waiting.

~At the Tower~

Once the group made it to the tower Sarutobi opened the door and there stood Lord Death very pissed, Hiashi who was silent and beside him little Hinata Hyugga who seemed very confused and scared.

Lord Death walked over to Sarutobi and said sternly.

"I am taking these children to death city to be trained as Miester and weapon Hirizeren I already made a arrangement with Hiashi-san about little Hinata-Chan but there is no deal on little naruto-Kun I will have him come back and to be a ninja of your village to take the Genin Exam's but he works for me."

As Hirizeren was about to protest Lord Death's white glove rose up to stop it as he continued.

"The boy's life here as it is now is hell Hirizeren I will train him and Hinata to be Konaha's top Shinobi And Kunoichi but know this when he comes back he will take his family name by either himself and Hinata-chan or I'll face this pitiful counsil myself."

Sarutobi looked at Lord Death and asked. "How will Hinata-Chan become a weapon Lord Death she just a human? she wasn't born a weapon like the other's at your Academy."

Lord Death looked over his shoulder as Tsubaki carried Naruto threw the glowing mirror and said.

"all you need to know is I have my ways Human. See you soon.."

And as Lord Death gently took little Hinata's hand and walked threw the Mirror and it closed.

Hiashi for the second time in his life broke down and cried in the Hokage's office.


	5. Chapter 5

~In Death City

Naruto was just waking up and when he opened his eyes he saw he was in what appeared to be a hospital room or atleast a nurses office. He looked around the room and thought to himself.

"Great just great the bunch of teme's sent me to the hospital again."

As he got up and went to open the closed curtian's he gasped in shock as he said to himself. "Im not in Konaha anymore!"

The city he saw was a bit dark and gloomy since it's night, a pile of verious identical-looking buildings with white walls and red roofs from what he could make out.

the street's were cobblestone in appearance. Long, and winding almost maze-like with lots of stairs.

Naruto thought to himself in wonder. "Man this place is huge I wonder where I am?"

When the door to the room opened a tall man lean-built, and appeared to be middle age. he has pale skin, high cheekbones, stubble, and long ragged black hair with brown highlights along with a light grown in beard on his face.

And he was wearing a long black coat with a funny looking mask on the side of his head. To Naruto it looked almost cartoonish.

(A/N; In this scene I couldn't figure out what Lord Death's human form would be so i decided on Zangetsu. but when he with people he works with it's Lord Death we all know. People he trust and or children like how Naruto and Hinata are now he shows his true self to them. Btw I don't own bleach or old man Zangetsu.)

And also walking into the room with the man. To Naruto he thought she was a very pretty girl, and following the group he smiled as he waved his hand saying to her.

"Hi Hinata-chan and um whoever you both are I'm Naruto Uzumaki it's nice to meet you but may i ask who are you? and where are we? and why is Hinata-chan here?."

Tsubaki hid a giggle at Naruto's cuteness and Lord Death smiled under his mask as he said to the boy.

"My my Naru-kun you sure are lively today, to answer your question's my name is Lord Death"

He saw the child start to panic and cut him off before Naruto jumped to a wrong conclusion.

"And no Naru-kun your not dead but I took you from Konaha after certian events unfolded which I'll tell you abot when your older. Anyway i brought you here to train along with Hinata-chan here together with your parents-"

Lord Death was cut off by a orange blur from the window as Naruto tackled Lord Death begging on the verg of tear's.

"Death-Jiji please I want to meet my parent's, I want to know if they loved me, or like the villager's say they abandoned me because they didn't love me."

As Lord Death soothed the child in his arms inside his anger for that pathetic village was growing by the second as he thought to himself.

"I should with all my might irradicate that village off the map. but I'll let Naru-kun deside what he wants done with them when he older."

~With Hinata~

She thought to herself as she stood by Tsubaki seeing Naruto cry, "I will grow strong for Naruto-kun so that way the village won't cause hi the pain I've seen him in for so many year's I'll be there to share all his worries and burden's as well."

Tsubaki took a glance useing 'Soul Sence' at Naruto and Hinata and smiled to herself as she thought.

"It's small but I can tell even with the Kyubbi presence almost completely overshadowing Naruto-kun's soul, Hinata's wave length's are a nearly perfect match for him to be a weapon and miester team together."

Once Lord Death saw that Naruto had calmed down he continued as he motioned for the children to sit on the Hospital bed as he said.

"As I was Saying Naru-kun yes your parent's are here in 'Death City' but they loved you my boy. All the times they watched threw my mirror over you they wished every day to be there for you. Now before you ask why I didn't let them come to your aid is because of two secret's that the village hid from you."

Naruto's expression got very confused but it was Hinata who had asked first.

"Lord Death what secret's would that be? Hokage-sama wouldn't lie to the village and especially not to Naruto-kun."

Lord Death nodded his head in agreement to Hinata and thought to himself as Tsubaki stood by his side. "I need to approach this carefully I need to tell him without him flying into a rage over the fact who his parent's are and what's inside him. As strong as I am I can subdue the Kyubbi but not without collatiral damage to the city."

He continued as he looked at naruto dead in the eyes, or more precisely looking into the Kyubbi eyes in it's cell as he said.

"Naru-kun do you remember the day the Fourth Hokage killed the Kyubbi No Yoko?"

Naruto recited what he was told along with Hinata. Naruto from the old monkey or Hinata from her father that the fourth used a forbidden jutsu to kill it that cost him his life.

Lord Death just shook his head and said. "That's not true the Fourth could not kill a being like the Nine Tails who is part Kishin and also a physcical manifistation of chakra that's scentiant, So the fourth fought the beast tooth to nail throwing everything at it until he had no choice but to seal it away by summoning me."

Now Naruto was a smart boy and Hinata was a intelligent young girl as the pieces of Naruto's life and why he was so hated fell into place.

As he whispered to himself as he felt Hinata take his hand. "he sealed it into me, didn't he?"


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto's eyes were flashing between red and blue, to the blue ocean of calmness that he was known for to the maddness that was The Nine Tailes.

Tsubaki gasped and got into a defensive stance as the Nine Tailes Chakra was starting to spread around Naruto. Hinata held onto Naruto's hand biting down a scream as the Youki was causeing her pain but she held firm wanting to be by his side to try and ease his pain.

Lord Death's mask and gloves came back on as he said looking at Naruto, "Time to see what the trickster is up to." He put one finger onto Naruto's head and went into his Mindscape.

Unknown to him he had pulled Hinata inside as well since she had slumped over still holding Naruto's hand.

~Inside Naruto's Mindscape~

The Kyubbi was snickering at what was happening. Even thought he didn't mean to give Naruto Youki when he was upset the opportunite to mess with old man Death was to tempting to pass up.

_**"REAPER CHOP!"**_

A white glove hand came crashing down on the Kyubbi's head as he crashed into the sewer water.

A sudden poof of the Giant Kyubbi's body as Naruto and Hinata came into the room with the cell as A kid appeared in the smoke looking almost exactly like Naruto except he had red hair, his whisker marks were deeper than Naruto's and his orange Jacket was a red with a black shirt.

(A/N; since this is soul eater in Naruto's world I wanted to have the Kyubbi or as we all know him as by now 'Kurama' be a reflection of Naruto's soul a more darker half that looks sorta like him where he gets his pranks from and will down the line get his power from. Will explain later.)

The Kyubbi was rubbing the spot on his head as he looked threw the bar's and said to Lord Death.

_**"Ouch! You hit just as hard as Jiji use to! I was just having fun, I couldn't help it if the squirt was taking to much Youki."**_

Lord Death knew the seal brought Naruto inside but as he took a glance behind him he saw Hinata was beside Naruto, how Hinata was there was a mystery to him as he thought to himself.

"Was soul resonance that strong with her holding his hand as the Youki coursed threw her body despite her being a human she just Willed herself into the seal. This little girl is truely incredible."

He turned back to face the Kyubbi and said to him sternly.

"Why did you not stop the flow of Youki I'm sure your more than powerful enough to with the seal I put on you. You were fortunate Minato was able to free you from that mask fool's grasp but your had to go and use the madness. And look at what it got you."

Naruto and Hinata were alittle confused so Naruto had to ask in his confusion for the both of them.

"Death-Jiji where are we and who the red headed shrimp in the cage?"

The Kyubbi ears perked up at that as he rushed to the bars yelling at Naruto. _**"HEY!**_ _**who**_ _**are you**_ _**calling a shrimp! I'm just stuck in this human form because of your soul!"**_

(A/N; I read in some fanfic the fox had a human form so instead of his own im gona have it as a copy of Naruto's

Naruto was getting mad at that responce but before he could get into a shouting match Hinata wanted to ask as she stood tenatively beside Lord Death. "How are you the Kyubbi? You just look like Naruto-kun? What do you mean because of his soul you look like him?"

The fox had a tick mark on his head as he sent Youki like tails underneath the bar's towards Naruto and Hinata yelling. _**"WOULD YOU SHUT UP WITH ALL THE DAMN QUESTION'S!"**_

As the tails got closer and closer Lord Death easily 'chopped' them away and yelled out as he reared his long arm back.

_**"KURAMA! YOU BAKA! TAKE THIS! REAPER CHOP!"**_

The now named Kurama suddenly found himself slammed into a crater inside the cage with star's in his eyes as Lord Death smirked saying to the unconsious boy.

"Now that's what you get for scaring them and as for you two to answer your question Hinata-chan the reason the fuzzball behind me looks like Naru-kun is because he is attached to his soul threw the seal. If one dies they both kick the bucked but don't worry he a harmless brat once you get to know him."

"Its that darn Fox side of his that let's him play tricks on people that's what's annoying."

Naruto looked at Kurama as he was starting to stir and brought up his courage as he walked passed Hinata startleing her as she ran to catch up to him she thought to herself alil worried,

"I can't belive I'm faceing the Kyubbi and Naruto-kun being so brave right now. I can't back down even though I'm really scared I must stay by his side no matter what."

Lord Death watched with a slight smile underneath his mask as he saw Hinata walk behind Naruto passed him thinking to himself.

"This boy is just like you in so many way's _**'Rikudo Sennin' **_to bad my sister _**Kami **_wanted you to work for her. You'd be proud to know this boy will do great things i am sure of it."

As Naruto went threw the bar's he bopped Kurama on the head and said. "You may be a baka of a fox but I'm pretty sure despite all the mean stuff the village say's about you, your a nice guy inside."

Hinata smiled softly behind Naruto as she said in curiousity not knowing a smiling Lord Death had left Naruto's Mindscape as Kurama gave a almost Naruto like grin saying to the pair.

"Kurama-san why did you attack the village all those year's ago I'm sure you have your reasons."

Kurama thought back to that day as he said gritting his teeth in agetation. _** "Hinata was it? sorry about earlier I was just messing with you and fishcake here, just having fun. And I didn't attack by choice it was some masked Uchiha who put me in one hell of a Genjutsu and forced me to use the maddness. A power we Bijuu only use as a last resort. The next thing I know after the Genjutsu was cast I found myself in him."**_

As the three talked and tryed to become friends Lord Death was having a conversation of his own...

~Meanwhile in 'The Death Room'~

Lord Death stood there with his mask off and his gloves faded away as he smiled softly saying to the person in the mirror.

"Hello Sister."


	7. Chapter 7

Lord Death was happy to see his sister so he smiled saying to her. "This is a wonderful suprise Sister its good to see you."

(A/N; I suck at describing what someone looks like so imagine if Kami looked like Lady Hild from Ah My Goddess which i don't own.)

She said to her brother after they had made small talk about there work and friends they both know. "Brother I've recently noticed young Naruto was taken to your city. Are things that bad in Konaha that you had to intervine?" Lord Death let out a tired sigh as he looked at his sister in the mirror saying.

"Konaha has let the loss of there loved ones cloud there judgement's rather than seeing Naru-chan as there hero like we both hoped for he was seen as Kurama himself and they continuely try to kill the child. If I had not intervined Sister I would have had little choice but to Reap him because eventually he would have been killed by there foolishness and fear."

Kami was deeply troubled by this news she thought to herself over what her brother had just told her. "This is not how it was suppose to happen Naruto-kun was suppose to indure the loneliness of his childhood and grow up to be a strong young man to fullfill the prophecy I passed down to the Toad Clan."

So Kami asked her brother as she poured herself a glass of tea, taking a sip as she was sitting across from him inside the mirror."Brother since he is there what are your plans for him as well as the young Hyugga i sence."

Lord Death said as he glanced out towards his city as it started to rain. "I plan dear sister to train him and her to be a Miester and weapon team, to be strong enough to face all the madness that the Shinobi world has. And hopefully one day kill the one known as Madara Uchiha who has for so long escaped his death. To restore the balance we have set for Humanity."

Kami nodded in agreement to her brother saying as she got up from her chair. "Very well brother since things have changed so drasticly do as you wish with the children. But please keep Naruto on the right path. The power of a Miester as you know very well can easily tempt someone to the path of the Kishin."

As the mirror shimmered and returned to normal Lord Death let out a tired sigh as he walked towards his window looking out onto his city whispering softly. "I know sister..I know."

~With Tsubaki and the kids~

After Naruto and Hinata had there long talk with Kurama the fox had used a long series of hand seals to make a mental link towards Hinata's mind since they told him they were going to be a Weapon/Miester team pretty soon.

**"Testing testing 1-2-3. Can you hear me kit? kitten?"** Kurama said over the mental link as Naruto and Hinata were back in the real world opening there eyes.

_"Yep I can hear you oh mighty fuzzy butt, what about you Hinata-chan?" _Thought Naruto with a snicker as he heard yelling in the back of his mind something about 'Stupid kits and there moronic nicknames.'

_"I can hear you both loud and clean Naruto-kun, Kurama-san" _Hinata thought to them as Naruto turned to Tsubaki who was still in the room patiently waiting for Lord Death's return as Naruto had to ask her.

"Tsubaki-chan when do you think Death-Jiji will start training us? I want to get strong enough to take that hat from Jiji back home dattebayo!" Naruto yelled as he started bounceing up and down in place. Both girls giggled at this as Tsubaki calmly said with a smile towards the pair. "After Lord Death gives Hinata the ability to turn into a weapon like me Naruto-kun then your training will begin. But know this you need to be dedicated to this type of training, not slack off like someone I know."

Tsubaki said with a chuckle as Naruto started pouting as he mumbled to himself. "I dont slack off classes are just sooo boring Dattebayo."

As the girls giggled at the pouting Naruto's expense Lord Death walked back into the room saying with a gentle smile as he saw that children had returned from the seal which held Kurama. "My it seems you three are getting along quite well. Please follow me children we have much to do and not alot of time to do it in."

~Weapon's Chamber~

(A/N; Since Hinata human im going to make a OC version of a artifical weapon merging room. Basicly in my head atleast it'll be like for example if Hinata wanted to have a set of guns like Death the kid Lord death would reshape her soul's wave-link to that desired form to also match her physical aspects. To put it simply it will be a fancy version of shapeshifting for Hinata but with powers added to it so she can become a weapon like all the other Soul Eater charaters.)

(A/N' Now I'll leave it to you reader's choose what kinda weapon you think Hinata should become for Naruto. leave me comments and enjoy the stories I've made here as well as my Wattpad account n.n)


	8. Chapter 8

~Stein's Lab~

Naruto and Hinata had followed Lord Death and Tsubaki into a room full of what could only be seen as full of experiments. The kids where kinda getting scared as Tsubaki noticed as she glanced back at them smiling as she said to calm them down. "Don't worry you guys the man where meeting is me and my old partners teacher he may look scary but he actually a nice guy."

After making small talk with the children to calm them down Hinata noticed that Lord Death was talking to a strange tall man with silver hair, with big round glasses. And strange enough he had what looked like either a large screw or a bolt going threw his head. He was wearing a doctors lab coat. Hinata whispered to Naruto getting his attention towards the well built man.

"Naruto-kun look at the guy Lord Death is talking to. Do you think that's the teacher Tsubaki-san was telling us about?" Naruto thought to himself before answering her forgetting that Tsubaki was close by and was giggleing at how Stein was sneaking up on them without them noticeing.

"I think so Hinata-chan I wonder whats with the screw in his head though?" Stein was behind them as he tapped Naruto shoulder saying in his ear. "Boo!" The children screamed as they ran behind Lord Death as he chuckled at there antics. Naruto poped his head out from behind Lord Death's leg yelling at Stein. "What you do that for you big meany! You scared the crap out of me and Hinata-chan!"

Stein just smiled saying as he looked at Naruto. "Because I can do it boy. Scaring is so easy for me. Ask Tsubaki-chan in her days at the acadamy I did the same to her and her friends." Tsubaki did a mock glare at Professor Stein saying to him as a piece of her shadow shot out from her to make him jump onto his table. "I still flinch everytime you pop up outof nowhere Professor."

Lord death chuckled as he watched there antic's alittle longer before clearing his throat to get everyone's attention. Once the small group was focused on him he said towards Naruto and Hinata. "Now that the fun over Hinata-Chan, Naru-Kun this is Professor Franken Stein he will help us make Hinata-chan here your weapon partner Naru-chan."

As Stein did a mock bow he said as he went to the center of his lab sitting at a large computer beconing the children towards the large circle infront of his station. "Now Naruto, Hinata I'm sure Lord Death has given you both plenty of time to talk about the weapon form miss Hinata would want that's best compatable to you and Kurama-san so what it going to be?"

Hinata nodded to Naruto as she turned to Professor Stein saying with Determination. "I want to be able to become a weaponized body armor able to produce weapons at our will but I want Naruto-kun to sorta look like Lord Death with black robes if thats possible? Also with the ability to help Naruto-kun fly and also to be able to use Kurama-san Youki without to much difficulty."

Stein sat there in thought occasionally twisting the big screw on his head for a few minutes before he tilted his head back to Lord Death saying with a grin. "It'll be a challange to give them what they want. But as you know I love a good challange."

With a nod to tsubaki they both walked towards opposite sides of the big circle as Stein said seriously to the pair of children. "Now comes the hard part. A soul can never leave the physical body unless it's either by that strange jutsu that Yamanaka Clan can do or by a person dying."

He looks at Hinata and said as the circle started glowing as Lord Death and Tsubaki started putting there energy's into it making strange runs appear on the ground beheath Naruto and Hinata. "Hinata in order for this to work once you and the boy start to feel a pull towards each other. That will be your soul wave-lengths trying to come into synce. You my dear MUST make it back towards the Kyubbi cage in order to syncronize with there soul since there both intertwined."

As he felt the required energy build in the circle he pressed a few keys on his computer as two rods appeared infront of Lord Death and Tsubaki as he grabbed a third rod that appeared before him as he said two little words that would send the children into a world of pain.

"Lets begin."

And just like that the Meister, the Weapon and The Death God Poured there power threw the rods and stabbed the children threw there hearts as a explosion of power enveloped the room.

(A/N; Best way i can describe this is that there useing alchemy along with a bleach way to transfer there power to help start there soul wave-lengths to come into sync. think how Rukia gave Ichigo his powers. Which i don't own that scence.)

~With Hinata~

She was in total darkness the pain from the procedure was so unbearable as she let out a silent scream she thought to herself as she tried seacrhing in that darkness for anyone. "Where Tsubaki-san? Stein-san or Lord Death?" She then relised the most important person to her was missing as she looked around. "Where's Naruto-Kun!?"

She franticly seached the darkness for her crush. As she was about to give up, to succumb to her fate in that darkness. She looked down threw gritted teeth one last time in what to her was a futile effort to find anyone. Her eyes snapped open at what she saw.

A small glowing red light shining threwout the darkness as she heard a voice faintly calling out to her. _"Hinata!" _She then realised who that was as she started falling towards the red light. The voice was getting louder and louder as it repeatedly called out to her. _"Hinata!, Hinata! Hinata! __**HINATA!"**_

The darkness was getting thicker and harder for her to get threw as she screamed out at the red light. "Naruto-Kun! I'm here! I'm right here!"

~Naruto's POV~

His whole body felt like it was on fire as Kurama roared in the back of the cage at him yelling. **"YOU IDIOT! WERE DYING! THERE WAYYY TO MUCH POWER COMING INTO THE SEAL! SOMETHING MUST HAVE GONE WRONG WITH THE SOUL BONDING PROCESS, IT'S AFFECTING YOUR SOUL AS WELL AS MINE! NOW GET UP! GO FIND HINATA BEFORE IT'S TO LATE!" **Threwout the pain of to much power courseing threwout his soul as Kurama Youki had flooded the seal from the power overload. With a heavy strain on his very being he stood and tryed running threw the labyrinth of his soul yelling out her name. "Hinata!" over and over again praying to Kami-sama that she was alright.

After what seemed like forever he was getting tired, the pain was becomeing to much to bear as he crashed to his knees he closed his eyes tight from the agony as he lifted his head up roaring one last time hoping against all hope she'd hear him as more cracks appeared on the walls of the sewer-like mindscape.

**"HINATA!"**

His eyes snapped open as he heard her, he finally could hear Hinata-chan voice as it was calling out to him. _"Naruto-kun! I'm here! I'm right here!" _

~Normal POV~

As they both kept edgeing closer and closer to each other trying there best to get to one another. Naruto saw her on one of the cracked walls. To him she looked like she was sinking in darkness as he slammed his fist repeatedly against the wall yelling out to her. "Don't worry Hinata-chan I'm coming! Just hold on I'm coming!' He knew in the back of his mind if he broke threw this shallow wall something bad might happen.

But he didn't care to him saving Hinata was all that mattered right now as with each blow against the wall he was subconciously channeling Kurama's Youki in his small fist. Hinata saw her crush at long last he was pounding at what looked like a wall. She realised what that was was as she thoght to herself pushing threw the darkness towards him. "It's the Seal! I've finally made it to the seal! Now I need to somehow get to Naruto-kun!"

So once she was infront of him she to started to pound on the wall that sepereated them. As the cracks where getting bigger and bigger. They were getting tired. But they wouldn't give up. There was blood..Naruto's blood as he just wouldn't stop. He kept calling out to her almost as if he was in a trance. "Hinata,Hinata!, Hinata!"

With one final punch they both used all the strength they had left as they slammed there fist into the wall finally shattering it. As the sound of glass reached there ears Naruto caught the falling Hinata in his arms as he smiled softly at her saying tiredly. "Hinata-chan it's ok I got you." As he lefted her up on his back, he tiredly made his way back towards Kurama.

~From the cage~

At first when Kurama felt a piece of Naruto's soul shatter he started to panic thinking the boy had failed to locate the girl. When he suddenly felt Hinata's presence back inside the seal as he sighed useing his Youki to repair the breach. he thought to himself as he saw the to children tiredly walk around a corner and into the seal's main chamber.

"These kids are something else, maybe working with these gaki's won't be so bad."

Since he knew time was growing short he said to them as reverted back to his human form with his both his fist held out infront of him. "I know you two are very tired but in order for us to complete the soul bond process you need to connect your soul to me and Naruto and we must say together 'Soul Resonance' and the process will be complete.

Naruto fist bumped with Kurama left hand as Hinata did the same with his right. With grins on there faces they said together. "SOUL RESONANCE!" And in a flash it was finally over. There soul's were now entertwined as Weapon and Miester.

~Outside world.~

As the power the children were admitting started to subside and the dust cleared, The adults smiled as they knew the children succeded in the soul bond. Standing covered from head toe in a black Shihakusho with red trimmings on the inside, And in his hands was a large and exquisitely designed dark red, double-edged scythe. Was Naruto Uzumaki, Namikaze.

Lord Death smiled as he said to his newest Miester. "Now let the training begin!"

(A/N; I'd like to thank 'Animedabest for the idea about the armor n.n but I'm tweaking it just a bit. Hinata will act like a symbiote from spiderman would. Which I dont own along with any bleach referances you all may see. She will change her physical weapon and armor form to fit the situation of the battle. And you gota admit it. Ichigo's Bankai outfit with Dark Rukia's sythe as Hinata's Primary form now that a bad ass combination.)

(Also I've seen some reviews as people saying I'm rushing the story a bit to much. Please describe how I'm doing that? I'm just saying it's not like im popping out 30 chapters in one day or something. Anyhow read and review as always on all my work n.n)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(A/N; I want to clear a few things up. First reason why all my stories are so short is I'm working on a crappy dell labtop so I can't type long on here. And about Lord death being alive. This story is after Azura fight true. But come on he is DEATH enough said on that. Ya know. Now on with the story n.n also Tsubaki will be 14 as will Naruto and Hinata when they return to Konaha. How Tsubaki will be de-aged will be explained in later chapters.)

~Training Room~

It had been about a month or so since the Soul Bond was sucessful, and we find Naruto and Hinata training in there Soul Reasonance form with a very special pair.

"BOOM!" Skidding from the smoke of the explosion was Naruto holding Hinata in her sythe form. Naruto was looking around the room for his opponents when suddenly out from the smoke came golden chains towards Naruto. Naruto swung in a large vertical slash the sythe as it blocked the incoming chains, they crash to the floor disappearing into thin air. Suddenly Naruto heard a kind woman's voice giggle as she said threw the smoke to Naruto. "Good Job Naru-chan you really are getting the hang of fighting together with Hinata-chan."

As the smoke cleared away, showing a smiling red headed woman with her finger pointed up. Curious Naruto and Hinata who looked threw her 'weapons mirror' Looked up to see a massive spirialing ball of energy forming in the hands of a very confident blonde haired man. (A/N; I don't know what to call it that soul and the others see threw into the outside world so lets stick with that.)

Sweatdroping at the sight Hinata changed her form into a Long blade blade as she said threw there connection. "He going overboard again Naruto-Kun, what's the plan of attack?" Without giving the kids time to think they heard the man roar out. "GIANT RASENGAN!" As he came at a high speed down from the air towards them.

**"Kit use my Youki to counter attack and in Hinata's speed form you can finally go on the offensive!" **Giving a silent nod to his partner he channeled some of Kurama's Youki around the blade a humming sound could be heard as a dark red aura surrounded the sword as it clashed with the giant rasengan.

The wind's howled around there clash as boy and man struggled for dominance in there battle. And with a mighty roar from Naruto he made a break threw cutting the giant rasengan in half. But didn't count on it detonating so fast. Both men had wide eyes, knowing they couldn't escape fast enough "BOOM!" Both men rocketed from the explosion.

Hinata came out of her weapon form to catch Naruto, while the red headed woman caught the blonde man before the pairs crashed into opposite walls of the training ground with a mighty crash. As the dust settled the group's gathered themselves out of the craters the men grinning at each other while the wemen held them up as Naruto said to the man.

"Man dad I almost had you that time, If only I had moved alil bit faster I could have won that match." Smiling at the boy the woman said. "Minato-kun our boy's getting better by the day, don't you agree?"

Standing there beside his wife was the fourth Hokage with a big grin as he told his wife while walking to Hinata and Naruto.

"I agree with you Naruto, you would have got your old man that time. And yes kushina-chan I agree there growing so fast, both Naruto and Hinata." As the small group exited the training ground Tsubaki smiled from ontop of one of the tree's overlooking them as she said to herslelf.

"My my Naruto-kun such wonderful progress I'm sure when Lord death sends you and Hinata-chan out on a mission to get your first Kishin egg you'll be just fine." And as a gentle wind blew threw the tree's as Tsubaki was gone.

~Lord Death's Office~

As Naruto,Hinata,Kushina, and Minato were infront of Lord Death he had to ask Minato a question. "Minato? Do you think they can handle a D-Rank Kishin? I feel they need some field experience to grow as well as the training we will be giving them. Are they ready?"

Naruto was pouring on a kids ultimate weapon. 'The puppy dog eyes' as he looked at Minato saying. "Please dad we can do it, please?" Hinata just giggled at her crushes antics while Kushina had to resist the urge to laugh her ass off. Reason why you may ask? Is because her husband was failing to fight of 'the puppy dog eyes'

Minato finally gave in and said with a sigh. "Yes I belive there ready." Naruto hugged Hinata yelling out. "Horray! We get a mission Hinata-chan! Lord Death chuckled as he told his newest Miester/Weapon Team. "I'll grant the request but Tsubaki-chan will be going with you two as a form of backup incase things get to bad. Understand?"

Nodding and standing up straight they both said in unision. "Yes Lord Death we understand." As Tsubaki was called she stood beside the kids as she said to Lord death. "Weapon Tsubaki reporting sir. I was told I would be doing a joing mission with Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan? Who may I ask is the target sir?"

(I'll stop right there. And unlike normal I have a reason this time. I'd like you the readers to help me come up with a Kishin that would fit D-Rank for Naruto and Hinata. Leave comments and describe the Kishin in details please and thanks. I'm just trying to get my readers more involved in the story. Ya know.)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(A/N; I'm not good at descriptions so just imagine Minato earing Nero's gear from Devil May Cry 4. Which I don't own by the way. And Kushina wearing Medusa's old nurse's outfit.)

As Tsubaki, Naruto and Hinata traveled along the city streets of Russia Naruto glanced inbetween Tsubaki and Hinata before thinking to himself with a soft smile about his life so far. "I really gota thank Death-Jiji he's the reason I got to meet Tsubaki-chan and my parents, Along with saving Hinata-chan." As the small team continued through out the city Naruto had a smile as he thought back to the day he met his mom and dad.

~Flashback a week after the Soul Bond~

Naruto and Hinata where in the middle of one of Professor Stein's classes on the Anatomy of the Human body. Naruto and Hinata had to pay close attention to this class because they would be returning to Konaha after there training in Death City was completed to be Ninja. As time moved on through out the day everything seemed peaceful...until.

Stein's head snapped to the door suddenly as a unimaginable spiritual pressure slammed into the class as he thought to himself with a chuckle un-affected by the pressure. "It seems Lord Death has finally told HER about young Naruto-kun this will be a good way to show my class true fear. Kukuku."

As Naruto and Hinata where trying to pick themselves off the floor Naruto had a idea as he said through there shared mental-link to Hinata. "_Hinata-chan I have a Idea lets use a small fraction of Kurama's Youki maybe that can help even out the pressure from whatever the heck is coming to us." _ Waking up inside the seal Kurama chuckled as he felt that oh so familiar pressance of doom coming from outside.

He thought to himself as he disperced a small fraction of his Youki to the kids. **"Ohh this is good she feels like she furious from her spiritual pressure she letting out and I'm betting HE'S being dragged around the entire school haha poor bastard!"**

**"BOOM!"**

**"CRASH!" **

**"MOMMY!**

And in the span of less that a minute, Stein had to dodge a blonde haired man who was sent flying through his door straight into the chalkboard. As the dusk cleared he was slumped against the floor when a redheaded woman came through the shattered door.

In a sickly sweet voice she turned to Stein saying politely. "Sorry for the interuption Professor Stein but me and Minato-kun where just informed by Lord Death my son and his partner had arrived in Death City earlier this week. Reason why he waited so long to tell us I don't know but I figured while we visited our boy I had to knock some sence into my Idiot of a husband."

Smiling at her Stein said as he got the attention of the class. " Oh Don't worry about it Kushina, feel free to beat the crap out him, and also please use your chakra chains so I can explain to the class about the physiology of a weapon's body and how certian forms funtion properly."

With a evil glint in her eye she turned towards Minato, who was sweating bullets as her chakra chains where swishing lazily behind her like nine tails. she tilted her head back at the class before spotting her son. She smiled at him and said sweetly. "Naruto-kun after your class with Professor Stein please come to the nurses office I'd like to get to know my son and your partner better."

And with that being said her chains suddenly lashed out towards her husband. Every shockwave from the chains crashing into poor Minato and his crys of agony. That alone had terrified the class, as she kept yelling at her husband.

"YOU STUPID! STUPID BAKA! I KNEW WHAT LORD DEATH TOLD US ABOUT NARUTO-KUN WOULD HAPPEN! NO JINCHUURIKI HAS EVER BEEN SEEN AS A HERO FOR THERE VILLAGE! YOU MADE ME LEAVE MY BABY BOY IN THE HANDS OF JACKASSES LIKE THOSE VILLAGER'S AND IDIOTS LIKE DANZO!"

As her rant went on, and the crater Minato was in got bigger and bigger.

~Elsewhere in the elemental Nations~

A white-haired old man was sitting near a hot spring when a chill ran up his spine as he said to himself while scribbling in a notebook. "I get the strangest feeling my late student's getting the living crap beat out of him right now, nah must be my imagination." The being underneath the man chuckled as he saw out of the corner of it's eye a mob of very angry wemen in towels.

They must have heard his master's rambleing, as they drew closer said being -poofed- to safely as the man fell to the ground, oblivious of the incoming DOOM. Once he got his barings back from the sudden drop he saw why his partner had hit the high road. He tryed to defuse the situation but from the look on the angry wemen's faces told him otherwise.

He gulped, sweating bullet's as he asked. "Your not going to let me go? Are you?" with a shake of there heads 'No' the man asked again in fear. "Y-yo-ur g-go-ing t-o hu-rt me no-w ar-e yo-u?" With evil grins each woman shook there head 'Yes' as they each slowly produced a weapon of some kind from Kami know's where and they decended on the poor white-haired fool. His screams echoed through out the area.

~Back in Death city~

In the nurse's station Kushina was hugging Naruto, squeezing her son to near death as she said happily. "Oh my Naruto-kun you've grown so big!" Hinata who had felt a tiny 'ping' of jealousy at Naruto being in another woman chest. Even if it was just his mother suffacating him in a hug had to ask pointing to the bed with the man from earlier wrapped up like a mummy.

"Mrs Kushina who is that man you beat up earlier today?" She smiled at Hinata and said to her as she let go of Naruto, he finally got to breath again. "That my dear Hinata is Naruto-kun's Baka of a dad but you'll learn about him later. So tell me about your lives both of you i want to know how the village has treated my son and his partner."

So for awhile they sat there talking about Naruto and Hinata's childhood while Minato was knocked completely out from the beating his wife gave him.

~Current Time~

His reminiseing about how he met his parent's was cut short as Tsubaki tapped his shoulder saying to him as she saw a shadow go into a dark alley, away from the crowded streets. "Our target is within range be prepared Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan. This will be your first Kishin you both will fight, I'm only here as support this mission belongs solely to you two. My advise would be to head up onto the roof to get a better vantage point of our oppenent."

As the three quickly dashed into the ally and climbed the nearest bulding. From brick, to brick and Window to window. Until they where on the rooftop. When the 3 man team looked back into the alley they saw the Kishin had already got a victim.

hanging off of what appeared to be a metalic tail was a young woman. her blood pooled all around her as it slowly dripped onto the ground. As the creature came into the moonlight Naruto and Hinata where beginging to get scared. because what had suddenly ripped the body in half. The sound of flesh being torn to shred by the creature,

Tsubaki had to gasp at what she saw as well and thought to herself. "This truely will be difficult for them, That is no D-rank Kishin. That..."

**"Me.." **Came Kurama voice from within the seal as the fox thought to himself while watching his kits. **"A nine tailed fox Kishin, Naruto I know about your fear, the fear of becoming me that those damned villagers placed in your heart. You must be strong kit and face this abomination., To face your darkest fear.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

~With Naruto's group vs the Kishin~

Terror, pure unadultarated terror. Thats all Hinata felt from Naruto as he saw the demonic nine-tailed fox Kishin in the ally as she called out in desperation in her weapon form. "Naruto-kun we have to move this kishin will kill us if we just sit here! Move!" Hinata had to take over Naruto's body for a bit as she and Tsubaki jumped back from the rooftop edge as one of the Kishin's tails ripped the roof of it's hinges.

A dark laughter filled the air as the Kishin jumped onto the roof on all fours, its nine tails swaying ready to strike as it said looking at Naruto and Tsubaki. _**"Oh such delicious souls I smell and the boy's practically intoxicating with the fear he giving off. Tell me child what is the darkness I sence in your soul?" **_Tsubaki took a glance at Naruto and saw that him and Hinata wheren't in sync anymore as she thought to herself her hair lengthing in her hand to become a chain sythe in her hands.

"Naruto-kun's out of it, he de-synchronized with Hinata-chan i got to protect them until he comes around." She rushes the fox trying to cut off one of its tails, as she dodged and weaved in and out of the Kishin's attacks Hinata knew she had to try and get Naruto back in the game as she said shaking his shoulder a bit.

"Naruto-kun snap out of it! Tsubaki is facing that thing on her own we need to help her!" She trys and trys to reach him as her words fell on deaf ears. So she enters her mindcape and starts to travel towards Naruto's seal that holds Kurama.

~Hinata's Mindscape~

She was running threw the field of her mindcape looking throught out the tree's that littered the land for the door to the seal. As she traveled the forest for some reason seemed..Darker, the tree's seemed to be dying the further she traveled. And when she approached the door she suddenly froze. Leaning against the door was, strangely enough a exact replica of herself the girl held in her hands Hinata's sythe form. (A/N; Real quick I want to point something out. Who Hinata is facing is a Kishin version of herself. It's basicly imagine a hollofied version of her in Dark Rukia cloths and sythe, which by the way I don't own bleach stuf.)

Dark Hinata said with a sinister smile. _**"Oh so the princess have finally come to pay me a visit? do you know what I am girly?" **_Hinata summons her own sythe and gets in a battle stance as Dark Hinata charged her swinging her sythe in a wide arch behind her before bringing it down at Hinata screaming at her. _**"I am MADNESS!"**_

~Inside Naruto's Mindscape~

**"Shrimp! hey kit snap out of it!"** Ever since Naruto retreated into his mindscape to escape from the Kishin, Kurama has been desperatly trying to get the kit's attention to try and get him back into the fight. -SLAM!- Kurama rams into the gates of the seal cursing loudly. **"Damn you Minato! This cursed seal prevents me from helping the brat when he needs me the most!"** Kurama's head suddenly snaps towards the door he helped Naruto make for Hinata to enter his mindscape as he thought to himself in dread.

**"So that what I senced when they were doing the Soul Bond. 'That' seemed to have seeped threw into Hinata's world, this is bad this is really bad. The kid's are practiclly swimming in the Madness River and I can't do a thing because of this damn seal!"**

~Naruto's P.O.V.~

He heard voices, he knew they sounded familiar yet he couldn't quite remember who they where. As he sat there in the waters of his mindscape he thought to himself. _"Death-Jiji said that a Kishin is a person who does bad things and when they do enough bad things they turn into a monster like that. If Tsubaki-chan didn't save me when she did..could I have become a Kishin?" _

As naruto thoughts where swirling all around him, Kurama's eyes widened as he saw what was rising up from the waters infront of Naruto as he roared out. **"Kit MOVE!" **Suddenly Naruto was kicked in the face hard flying towards a bar of Kurama's cage hitting it hard. "Argh!" Naruto groaned out on impact, he slowly sat up as he looked around to see what hit him as he and Kurama heard a voice from all around them saying.

_**"Well..well look at what we have here, the boy who cryed 'Hokage!' Not so tough are ya brat. It's just a measily little Kishin and your shaking in your boots at the thing." **_Dark Naruto shot forward suddenly his hand on Naruto's face as he picks him up slamming him threw the floor saying with a grin looking down in the hole. **"Is that the best you got oh mighty Hokage-sama? I'm kicking your ass and you got a walking battery pack of Youki to use and your still terrified about what those stupid villagers think about you.."**

Dark Naruto jumped down threw the hole as he made his way to the down Naruto saying._** "We have all this power and your letting it just go to WASTE!" **_Dark Naruto places the toe of his boot under Naruto's chin before kicking him hard up into the air while forming the Vermillion Rasengan in one hand and then slamming it in Naruto's chest sending him flying into a nearby wall collapsing it.

While Naruto and Hinata were fighting there own Demons so to speak Tsubaki was having troubles of her own.

~Present time; Real World~

"AHHH!" Tsubaki cryed out in pain as she was thrown by the Kishin's tail into a building threw the window. As she stood up a bit shakingly she thought to herself. "This is bad I only can use the chain-sythe form cause my other forms need a partner, Hinata-chan is trying to get Naruto-kun I sence she having some difficulty as well with something from here. Blackstar where are you when I need you lazy baka!" As she slipped away from the recked building trying to stick to the shadows to avoid the Kishin she heard a familiar war-cry.

"YAHOOO! BLACKSTAR HAS ARRIVED ON THE STAGE!" Suddenly a boot came flying outof nowhere hit the jaw of the Kishin as it flew into a empty building, its head getting stuck in the window. Tsubaki didn't know whether to slap him for taking so long or hug him as always, the little brother she could always count on. Even though he always annoying and embarrasing her infront of people.

As Blackstar took a glance at Tsubaki he asked not taking his eyes off the Kishin still struugling to free itself, "What happened to Naruto and Hinata? Lord Death thought you guys might need a hand so when I got back he sent me to assist you and the twerps." Tsubaki changed into her chain-sythe form In Blackstar's hands saying to him. "I honestly don't know, one minute Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan were in sync ready for the fight and after the Kishin revealed itself Naruto froze up. Ever since I've mainly been on the defencive against this thing."

Blackstar just nods as he said. "So we are just the opening act I see, the shrimps are the main event. Well a big man like myself must always help the little people out." Giggling at her partners antics Blackstar charged at the Kishin who with a mighty Roar freed itself roaring at black star, **"YOUR DEAD NINGEN!"**

~Back with Hinata vs Dark Hinata~

Sparks flew from there blades, sythes grinding together struggling for Dominance as Hinata was bleeding from the multipule slashes across her chest as Dark Hinata smirked saying sarcasticly. _**"Aww is the princess hurt, do I need to find your mommy for you? Well to bad because she not here!" **_As Dark Hinata pushed harder and used her sythe to get underneath Hinata's guard before useing a Juken strike to the stomach sending her crashing threw a couple of tree's she called out to Hinata saying with a grin.

_**"Face it princess your weak, Naruto-kun needs a real woman. A strong woman in his life and you just don't make the cut honey."**_ She walked towards Hinata her hips swaying from side to side as the sythe sparked along the ground. And just before Dark Hinata was a foot away from Hinata she said with a dark smile. _**"Now disappear."**_ And just like that as Dark Hinata swung her sythe down infront of Hinata a purple rift unleashed a powerful blast of dark energy at the wide eyed girl sending her screaming away in the midst of all that destruction.

Leaning her head back dark Hinata laughed maniaclly madness clear as day in her eyes as she screamed out in pleasure. _**"OHH YES! FUCK! THAT FELT SOO GOOD! To be finally rid of that stupid little girl, she never will understand that men like Naruto need a strong woman to stand beside them during the guts and gore of battle. Not some sniviling little princess who to shy to tell her daddy to fuck off."**_

She heard a low rumbling from the piles of tree's that were far off from her and in a burst of dark energy that ripped threw the tree's and it snaked it's way high into the sky Hinata slowly stood up glaring at her darker self. Chuckiling Dark Hinata said. _**"Well this is a suprise, I didn't think you would stand back up after that. It seems the princess wants to have another go at her better."**_ Hinata looked at her darker half as she too shot her spiritual pressure high into the air saying to her. "You are right, Naruto-kun does deserve a strong woman by his side. He doesn't need a pricess to save everytime I'm in danger. That's why. I swear on my soul I will grow stronger! I WILL! be able to stand beside him and help him throughout all his pain and sorrow! I am Hinata Hyugga heiress to the Hyugga clan, I will kill you where you stand here and now and reach MY Naruto-kun!"

Dark Hinata's smile turned into a full blown blood thirsty grin as she said to Hinata while laughing demonicly. _**"You kill ME? Yea right like that's going to happen. If you swear on your soul then..I may as well take your SOUL NINGEN!" **_As the two girls charged one another there sythes tearing up the ground as they ran, one full of hope and the willingness to change. The other full of madness and chao's ready to unleash upon the world. When they clashed, there spiritual powers slamming into on another. Both yelling out a war-cry pushing against each other with all there might going in for the kill.

(Think the start of round two of Ichigo vs Ulquiarra when they clashed cero vs black Getsuya Tensho and that's what this scene is. Also think of from Prototype which btw I don't own. Hinata's gauntlet's as the dudes claw form)__An explosion of awsome power occured, almost seemed as if a mini nuke had gone off. And when the dusk finally settled...Hinata's sythe was gone but in its place was a claw like gaunlet that was showing out of Dark Hinata's back.

Sighing in defeat as Dark Hinata's head was on Hinata's shoulders Hinata heard her darker self say as she was disappearing into Hinata's being. _**"Not bad princess, not bad. I will give you that one for now..."**_ She leans her head up looking Hinata dead in her eyes saying with a whicked grin on her face as she continued saying. _**"But know this princess, if you ever slip up even once. Even lowing your guard just for a second. I will drag you down and crush your skull beheath my heels! So live princess grow stronger until the next time we meet...Then I WILL KILL YOU! HAHAHA!..."**_

As the last bit of darkness of Dark Hinata faded away Hinata looked at her now normal hands saying to herslelf as she felt the darkness all around her..her own power "Not today you won't bitch. Now I need to get to Naruto-kun." She then disappeared heading threw the wasteland of her mindscape and towards the one tree that still stood. As she opened the door and went threw it. Not knowing the tree's leaves started to turn green again.

(A/N; Yo! So what do you think of this chapter readers. Didn't expect blackstar now did you. lol and I have a reason for just focusing mainly on Hinata for this chapter. I mean we all know she the shy cute girl we all wana bring home to our parents. But I wanted to give her Character in the Soul Eater universe a bit of a darkside. Ya know. And yes Dark Naruto vs Naruto will continue in the next chapter. So read and leave me comments n.n)


End file.
